The polyurethane (abbreviated as PU) foam objects are widely used in the footwear industry such that they have a cloth or leather attached thereto for one reason or another. This is particularly true with the PU foam objects which are used to make shoe pads. The used shoe pads are generally disposed of as garbages and are therefore responsible for the pollution of our environment.